The invention relates to a condenser for an air. conditioning system.
The Applicants' prior German patent application DE 10 2005 005 187.1 relates to a refrigerant condenser having a condensing section and having a supercooling section—a so-called supercooling path—arranged above said condensing section, in which supercooling section the refrigerant is cooled to below its condensation temperature. The condenser also has laterally arranged collecting tubes and an integrated collector which communicates via a first and a second transfer opening with the adjacent collecting tube or the condenser. Arranged in the collector is an insert which has a down pipe, a filter-dryer unit and an ascending pipe, with the down pipe communicating at the inlet side with the final condensing section and with the ascending pipe communicating at the outlet side with the supercooling path. The filter-dryer unit has arranged in it a dryer material (a so-called molecular sieve) and a mechanical sieve, such that as the refrigerant passes through the filter-dryer unit, said refrigerant is firstly freed from particles such as impurities and is secondly dried. Arranged in the upper part of the collector, in the region of the transfer openings, is a plug which separates the inflowing and outflowing refrigerant flows from one another.
Similar refrigerant condensers, that is to say with an overhead supercooling path and having an ascending pipe in the collector, are known from the applicant's DE 199 12 381 A1 and from DE 102 50 384 A1 and from DE 103 45 921 A1.